Humphreys and Andrews Highschool life
by OOmega
Summary: Life sucks, they lost all their family in car crashes and a train accident, but thats soon gonna change... Hey Guys this is my first FF so please dont hate me if it sucks xD and say what you think in the reviews


**Humphreys Pov**

It was morning, again, and me and my little brother Andrew just wake up. Its 6:30 and we were going to school in an hour and a half.

**TIME SKIP: 10 MIN**

Now we were sitting on the couch watching tv on our 70 inch TV, with ps3 in our movie/tv room. And in the basement we had our work-out room, wich we just entered because there were nothing on the tv. We were training in 45 minutes more, and then we went to shower and drived to school in my cusomted

1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302, it had stereo on the roof and a mic inside, great stereo inside, and a monitor for gps and to control the stero on the roof.

"So... second day of school, seen any girls yet?" Humphrey ask with a smile on his face.

"Well, i have seen one... it is Lilly Richard. Kate and Kaylee Richards sister."

"Oooooooooooooooooo" Humphrey said.

"Oh comon i know you think of Kate like an angel since you met her 3 years ago on that summer dance thing you just shut up." He said and laughed.

"Knew i shouldt told you about her!"I said laughing and blushing alittlebit

**General Pov**

They spent 5 min on the ride, it was a pretty good car to drive, and they didnt live too far away from school.

**Andrews Pov**

We were at the school, with kinda big clothes cuz we were like, very muscular and didnt want people to befriend us just because were like strong and have alot of muscles, or humphrey got alot of muscles he had six-pack, i didnt i had 4 abs, so he was the strongest. Plus he were a very skilled fighter, so the last school we were on. We both got expelled for defending ourself from somone who thought we were hitting on his girlfriend and he had his buddys: wierdo nr1 and wierdo nr2 to join too, who just made it worse...

so ye.. a guy came to as from behind.

**Humphreys Pov**

A guy came walking up to us from behind and as instinct i took his arm behind his back, but then i stopped cuz i saw what i were doing and let him up.

"Sorry about that bro, instincts." I apologised

"Nah, its ok" The wolf said

"Hey, im Humphrey by the way"I said

"Hey, im John, i havnt seen you guys here before. Are you new?" John said

"Yes we are and this is my little brother Andrew. So... how school here? Who should we not bump into?"I said

"Hey, your just 1 month older than me bro, dont need to rub it in"

"Hmmmm have you seen Kate, Lilly and Kaylee Richards? Because their boyfriends are on the football team, also the teams captain, and they get pretty jealous if they see someone just TALKING to their girlfriends... I know this of experience. I just talked to Kaylee and then her boyfriend, Michael, just accidently punshed me in the face..." He said.

"So, let me guess, giant crush since 8th grade? no no no its even longer, 6th grade. Right?"I asked

"How did you-"He stuttered "I can read peoples mind but dont tell anyone! Nah its just a joke i can read people really well ive found out... and thats how i looked when i saw Kate for the first time"

"Ok, hehe we have all same classes and, lucky you have all classes with kate too!"He said as we went to class.

**TIME SKIP Till the last class.**

We were in math, I saw Kate were struggling with the math and thought about asking her if she need help.

"Hey Kate, need any help there?" i ask quietly not to disturb anyone.

She looks back at me and smiles, the most beatiful thing in the world after my opinion.

"Hey, Humphrey, right? Yeah sure i could use some help"She said still smiling.

I took my chair to her desk and sit down and start explaining how its done, and after about 30 min she said"Ahhh now i-"but just then the bell rang.

"Hey btw i might need some help with the homework so, is there anyway your free today?"

"Sure, dont have anything else to get done" I said knowing that it was today i was going to clean the basement "But i have to talk to my brother, Andrew to give him the car keys" I said

"Whos Andrew? Is he that guy my sister have a cru-" But stops knowing that i shouldnt say more. "Ok sure i'll be waiting at the parking lot, its the red and black corvette stingray." She said. Then i walked of to my car wich i realised was on the other side of the school so i started running and thought "Wow, guess shes richt, thats one helluva car"

Thats when i see my mustang and Andrew sitting on the hood looking kinda annoyed and i guessed why "Im going with Kate to help here with Homework, so take the ride and damage the ride, and im going to kill you, ok bro?"I asked with a smile "Sure!"He said also with a smile and got in an took the stereo outside and inside and put on music and within 5 min about 40 people were looking on what the sound was, meanwhile i had got to kate and sat inside her car. We started talking about random subjects until she asked me if i remember 3 years ago.

"Off course i do, how could i forget dancing with an angel." Saying not knowing that i just said that load."Did i just say that loud?" I said while blushing, and kate blushing madly too. It was an awkward silence... Until she broke the silence"Were here!"While parking in the driveway, a huuuuuge driveway, with 2 other cars. One silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, and one golden BMW Z2 **(sorry if thats not full car name)**

"WOW"Was all i could say when i saw there house...

IT WAS HUGE Kate giggled at this and said "Yeah... its kinda big..."

"Sooooo, shall we continue?"

"Yes, lets get this done!"I said happy that i get to spend time with Kate, the dream girl for me.

We continued into the house, "Hey Ka-whos this?" A she wolf who looked like Kate said "Hey mom, this is humphrey, a guy from school who is going to help me with homework" She answered. Kates mother stared at me like if she were studying me.

"Ok, but if you try on something i swear i will rip you eyes out and put them down your throat so you can see me rip you carcasses to shreds" She said with a smile and walked off."Who was that?"I asked kinda scared of her mother."Oh, thats just my mother, she is like that to everyone, her names Eve by the way" We walked to her room and started, after an hour: "Ahhhh thats so easy!" she said "Yeah its just to learn how and its pretty easy"I said kinda sad that i were going home "Yeah, so i see you at school tomorrow" I said and left for the door then she stopped me "You can stay? Me, Lilly and Kaylee are going to watch a movie now" "Ok" I said with a noticable happines in my voice and Kate heard this and started to blush at the thought why he were so happy.

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say sorry for not updating i want to try update minimum 2 times a week, or like 2 chapters a week but then i dont think they would be too long. Anyway i have been real busy, also those of you who were norwegian i were wondering if you could pm me cuz im looking for a fellow writer or a hinter/tipser thingy and my grammar sucks and im norwegian so it will be WAY easier so yeah. And as always, review what you think and feel free to hate me if its good but dont hate me of it sucks! ;)**


End file.
